Fingertips
by Aeria
Summary: Kurt/Blaine smut. More learning about each other and sex and what they like fic.


Title: Fingertips  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Spoilers: None  
>Summary: More learning about each other and sex and what they like fic.<br>Words: 2500

A/N: This is a bit strange. There's a shift in tenses half way through. Sorry…And…yeah…my usual kinks. Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reception to the two blowjob fics! Gawd, I never would have thought they'd be so popular! Enjoy this one!

* * *

><p>It was a four-fold realization spread over a month and a half.<p>

Kurt realized Blaine liked it first. They were sitting beside each other on one of the Hummel-Hudson sofas watching a movie. Carole was asleep with her head snug against Burt's chest and Finn was still at Rachel's. Burt was starting to drift as well, eyes fluttering closed, head falling forward only to snap back up with a grunt.

Kurt had started to split his time between watching his dad and Carole and watching the movie and snuggling closer down into Blaine. It was a blissfully content night and when Burt actually started snoring, Kurt reached for the remote soundlessly and muted the television. He didn't have to tell Blaine that they were just going to sit and snuggle for a half hour. Let the grown ups relax before waking them and shooing them upstairs.

Their fingers interlaced and they both breathed each other in, Blaine's lips pressing to Kurt's temple in something chaste and fleeting and Kurt brought the back of Blaine's hand up to his lips. He rested his mouth against the warm skin there and then he breathed out one hot breath and let his lips move just a little. Blaine groaned and arched just slightly.

Kurt put Blaine's hand back down and closed his eyes. He'd noticed it before and this had been the test.

Blaine likes having his hands touched.

* * *

><p>Kurt liked doing anything Blaine enjoyed. Well, that wasn't true, but sometimes it was. This was one such time. He started pressing his mouth to Blaine's hands whenever he could. When they held hands in the car he'd wait until they were stopped alone at traffic lights. When Blaine passed him things in the kitchen and he was feeling flirty he caught him by the fingers and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss to the slope between thumb and index finger. When Blaine left his arm around Kurt's shoulders one day at glee and only their friends were there, Kurt turned his head and kissed the inside of his wrist. Blaine jumped and gave him a surprised look that slid too quickly into pleased.<p>

One night, upstairs in Kurt's room the door stayed slightly ajar and their clothes, consequently stayed on. They ached for more but they weren't about to risk getting caught.

Still Blaine had settled mostly over Kurt, keeping their hips apart but pressing most everywhere else. He was kissing him long and languid, pulling his lips up and away and smiling until Kurt huffed at him, threaded his fingers into Blaine's hair and pulled him back down.

They kept kissing until they're limbs ached from being in the same position for too long and their lips were slicked red and swollen and they couldn't quite get their breathing right. Blaine flopped onto his back at Kurt's side after one last chaste press of mouths and sighed happily to himself.

Then he was up on an elbow and smiling down with sparkling eyes as his other hand came up to Kurt's mouth and he trailed his fingertips across until Kurt giggle and licked out at them as his eyes fluttered shut and he blushed.

So, Blaine realizes: Kurt likes kissing his hands

* * *

><p>They get hotter and more desperate the next time they manage to be alone. It's at Rachel's house and it might be wrong that they're naked in her living room but they struggle to care. They're housesitting for her and her dads while they go to visit her grandparents a state over. Someone needs to look after the cats and they're happy to.<p>

But a house to themselves. Just them. Singing showtunes and cooking and flirting like crazy. There's nothing to curb what they say or do except each other and themselves so they've decided between songs to throw all the pillows they can find onto the carpet, throw the rug over those and get naked and dirty.

Why not?

But all splayed out and naked and getting used to the fact that this, while not commonplace (yet), is normal, they get insanely turned on. Blaine keeps backing off and mumbling between kisses that they need to make it last and Kurt keeps pulling him back down and around and under him and whispering huskily in his ear that he knows his recovery rate and they have all night.

So Blaine's underwear comes off and Kurt pulls back to flick off his socks and then they're pressed back together and rutting. They'll come just like this because they can and it feels so damn good.

One of Blaine's hands wraps around Kurt's neck and it's unconscious when Kurt turns his face into the touch. Blaine's working his mouth against the other side of Kurt's throat, sucking marks there and letting his teeth scratch and his tongue lap and his other hand is pressing Kurt's ass up and into him and both Kurt's hands are scratching at his hips and his thighs, trying to set up a rhythm.

Blaine's fingers slide into Kurt's mouth too easily and Kurt isn't sure but he thinks he sucked them there on purpose. He forgets about his cock for a second, refocuses on the two fingers on his tongue, on sucking on them harder than he's dared to suck on Blaine's dick, on sliding his tongue in between and moaning except that last bit definitely wasn't on purpose.

He runs his teeth up and off and licks wetly at Blaine's palm, nuzzles a little and wonders what on earth he's doing before sucking three fingers back between his lips and taking them across his tongue until Blaine's little finger is pressed tight to the outside of his cheek and the fingers in his mouth feel full.

More sucking and licking and moaning loudly (because, by god, he can) and tasting skin and sweat and something sweet—bits of desert still lingering?—and he comes like that, still moaning, not quite being able to breathe right, around Blaine's fingers and when Blaine slides them out there's spit everywhere and Kurt realizes what just happened and blushes.

Blaine's just staring at him, still hard, and then grins and gives Kurt a playful push down towards his cock.

Kurt goes willingly but the feel of Blaine's fingers pressing wet against his tongue flicks back through his mind as he slips downward.

He _really_ likes having Blaine's fingers in his mouth.

* * *

><p>Kurt comes hard and with a whimper muffled in the pillow. His hand, Blaine's hand, tangled and working around his cock and Blaine's mouth over his nipple, licking. He laughs as he comes down, still muffling it his pillow because Finn's somewhere downstairs.<p>

Blaine leans up, his hand sliding to splay over Kurt's lower abdomen as he kisses him hard and swallows the laughter with a groan. "Good?" he whispers, still kissing, waiting for Kurt to wake up to it and kiss him back.

Kurt nods and smiles and lets himself drift as the seconds tick over and Blaine waits kneeling over him and still licking into his mouth. He likes the moments between him coming and Blaine following. Sometimes, sure, it's the other way around, but Blaine's confided quietly that he prefers getting Kurt off first and Kurt is just fine with that.

They're getting better at getting off together but aiming for that is tricky because one of them will be whining and begging and so-damn-close and the other will come suddenly and arch and then go limp and the other's left very much hanging.

Now when Kurt kisses up into Blaine's mouth and meets his tongue between their open lips and slides sweetly over it, Blaine moans and his hips lean in close. Kurt's hand is around his cock immediately, stroking him with even long strokes, just the way Blaine likes it.

Kurt tips them, nudging Blaine over and onto his back, one of Blaine's hands alighting on Kurt's hip as Kurt stays on his knees, now beside him, still kissing, still stroking.

"That what you want?" Kurt asks against his mouth and just talking makes Blaine's hips buck up. It's a bit new, the talking bit, but it's hot when it's whispered and between them so they're trying it.

"Yes," Blaine breathes out. "Gonna come so hard, Kurt."

Kurt grins to hear it, to feel the power of it race up his spine and he preens for a second. He bites back on saying something cliché like, "Good boy," though he kind of wants to.

"Wanna see it," Kurt whispers, his mouth hot and pressed to Blaine's neck. He draws back and up and straddles one thigh, sitting there and staring down at Blaine spread out and sweating and watching him.

Wrist twisting, his other hand no longer needed to hold himself up, moves to Blaine's balls and teases them with just the tips of his fingers before he rolls them properly in his palm. Keeps stroking, working the precome around the head and then down the shaft and the slipslide becoming even easier.

Blaine groans too loudly and Kurt shushes him with a grin. Another twist of his wrist, particularly perfect and Blaine's whole back arches off the bed as he whines. "_Please!"_

Kurt smiles and teases just a little more because he loves the teasing. Slows his strokes just enough to ask, "What do you want? Tell me."

Blaine's head snaps to the side so that this groan is quieter. He's meant to say, 'Please let me come.' He's said it before. It's true. Kurt likes hearing it.

"Suck on my fingers."

Kurt's stroke doesn't falter which is so strange and his eyes flutter shut instead of going wide. Blaine, on the other hand, is staring up, just momentarily terrified.

Kurt's eyes back open, his stroke still too slow to finish things off, he arches an eyebrow. Waits. "Okay," he says and it sounds like the loudest thing that's been said since they started. He waits longer but Blaine's still frozen and staring, paused but for the steady cant of his hips to meet each stroke of Kurt's hand.

"Really?"

Kurt shrugs and doesn't tell him he's actually entirely wanting it now. "Come on." He lets his mouth fall open, not obscenely, but inviting.

Blaine's hand gets to half way between the bed and Kurt's mouth and he freezes again, now staring at his fingers. "There's still come on me." He blushes bright red and Kurt's eyes flit down to look for himself. Blaine hasn't wiped them clean on the sheets because Kurt's told him off before for doing it.

There's a heartbeat loud in his ears as he hesitates. He wonders what Blaine will think, what Blaine will say, but then realizes he's not for a second thinking he doesn't want it himself. His hand slides quickly from around Blaine's balls, darts up and wraps around Blaine's wrist where it's still suspended between them, he pulls and receives no resistance and then his mouth is closing around Blaine's index finger and sucking.

"Oh, _shit_," is all Blaine manages and Finn _must_ have heard that. It's a good reaction, and Kurt sucks harder, keeping his hand around Blaine's wrist, his hand around Blaine's cock.

He's never really tasted his own come before, except those few times inside Blaine's mouth. It tastes mostly the same as Blaine's, kind of, maybe, dirtier. Perhaps. He moans around it and thinks he's going to work damn hard to keep Blaine awake and willing to go again because his cock is hard against Blaine's thigh already.

Wrist twisting on Blaine's cock, he pulls Blaine's finger from his mouth with a wet pop and angles it around so he can lap at his palm, up over the back of his knuckles, in one long sweep up his thumb.

He sucks two fingers back in his mouth and finds himself pressing his tongue in between, chasing the last little traces of come. God, he _loves_ this. When he starts working his mouth on the fingers in his mouth, sucking up while he pulls Blaine's hand back by the wrist, and then fucking his mouth back down onto them. When he matches the movement to the quickening stroke of his hand around Blaine's cock. It's all over. Blaine comes with his other hand pushing the pillow into his mouth and even then Kurt can hear him.

"Oh god, jesus, _fuck_. Shit…Kurt. _Kurt!_" It's even more of a ramble than usual and he keeps biting out the same few words around gasps and moans as his hips keep working up and Kurt keeps sucking his fingers and Blaine spills in long streaks up his belly and across Kurt's fist.

They both still, Kurt pulling Blaine's fingers from his mouth and leaving his hand, wet with spit, on the bed as Blaine's breathing continues, loud and laboured. "Shit," he says again. Then, "Kinky."

It's kind of an announcement and Kurt just shrugs. "Good kinky though?" he asks and he makes it obvious with the grin across his lips that he thought so.

Blaine nods and smiles and lets out one more heavy breath, giggling as Kurt leans forward a little and rocks so that his cock presses just right along Blaine's thigh.

Then there's a sparkle in Blaine's eyes and he's looking at Kurt inquisitively and Kurt's about to ask him, 'What?'

But Blaine raises his hand up and his fingers trail through a streak of come just left of his bellybutton and then come up and move, slower this time, towards Kurt's mouth. He pauses with his fingers mere inches from his lips, just hanging there and Kurt's eyes stare and then refocus past to Blaine's face.

Kurt swallows and it's not nerves at all, it's the sudden flash of hot and want coursing through his body and throbbing in the pit of his stomach, his cock, his balls.

His tongue darts out as he pitches forward, catches a hint of the familiar bitter saltiness and then more as his lips close over the tip of a finger and he sucks.

He moans and he didn't mean to and neither did Blaine and Kurt's tongue wraps around and then down as his mouth follows it. Blaine's finger curves in Kurt's mouth catching at tongue, then his teeth on purpose. He tries to pull back but Kurt just falls further forward, supporting himself on both hands as he sucks and licks and can't get enough. His hips start rocking into Blaine's, searching for friction.

Blaine mumbles out something and Kurt's eyes open long enough to see him lying there transfixed and staring up at him. Then he slides his mouth around another finger and swallows around it and whimpers.

Right. So he really, really fucking loves…all of this too.


End file.
